Zoey vs Jill Valentine
Zoey vs Jill Valentine is Peep4Life's ninety-eighth DBX! Description Season 7 Episode 8! Left 4 Dead vs Resident Evil! Female protagonists from well established zombie games cross paths, who will be able to survive? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX ' Fight Despite them being orders Jill wasn't too fond of, she had been charged with the cleansing of the local population of the nearby town. She gunned down infected and humans alike; anyone left inside was a carrier, and they were spreading the infection indirectly. She advanced into one building, where she stumbled on three men. An old man, dressed in old fashioned military uniform. A biker, dressed in a vest and covered in tattoos, and a man with a shirt, suit pants and a tie. She considered throwing a grenade to kill them all in one go. But as she threw it, someone grabbed her arm. The grenade exploded, and created a blockade of damaged ceilings and walls. Jill turned around to see Zoey, who was livid. "What the?!" she exclaimed, pushing Jill back. Following her orders, Jill drew her pistol. '''Here we go! ' Immediately, Zoey encouraged a shoving match with Jill. Her training with her father in the police had come in handy, as she managed to grapple with Jill and pull her to the floor, but Jill simply held an advantage in strength, so was able to trip Zoey. Jill attempted the quick execution, but Zoey kicked the gun out of her hand and drew her own dual pistols. She was about to fire when Jill disarmed her of one of the pistols and began firing on her, suppressing her into a nearby room. Zoey ducked behind the bed inside whereas Jill took a stance at the door, firing in and not allowing Zoey an inch of movement. Because she had no space to move, Zoey had to make some. She grabbed the Pipe Bomb on her belt and did a fake out, imitating the throw. "Fire in the hole!" she announced, knowing full well there was no fire in any holes. Jill didn't know, however, and rushed away from the door, leaping and covering her head. Realising there was no attack, Jill made her way back to her position, but she ran into a shove from Zoey, who had now armed herself with her hunting rifle. She fired two rounds, before Jill managed to close the distance enough to render the weapon ineffective. She grabbed the gun and tried to choke Zoey out by pulling it against her throat. The positioning allowed Zoey to counter with a kick behind. She caught Jill in the shin and then threw her over her back with ease. Jill swapped out to an assault rifle for the sake of more damage at a quicker rate, and began lighting up the corridor. Zoey fled, leaping into a side room. "Motherf-" she complained, pulling the ironing board into the doorway to make Jill's job harder. This proved futile as Jill fired through the wall, destroying it in seconds. Thankfully, Zoey had ducked, so the bullets whistled overhead. Jill walked in, and Zoey grabbed the first thing in her hand to rush Jill with. She smacked her in the face with a propane tank, which dazed her, allowing Zoey to properly arm herself. Zoey dropped the propane tank just outside the room and took position in the elevator at the end of the corridor. Jill stepped out and immediately had to leap in order to dodge the explosion behind her. Jill fired as she dived, managing to catch the elevator's controls with the shots. Zoey was trapped inside as the elevator went down the shaft. A bloodied, dazed Zoey crept out of the elevator but Jill wasn't about to let her escape at all. She landed in front of Zoey, and kicked her in the chest. Zoey fell back into a wall, in agony. Jill prepared to kill, when the sound of crying caught her attention. "That sounds like a Witch." Zoey began. "Don't disturb her." "That's desperate." Jill responded, clocking Zoey with the butt of her gun. She then grabbed a shotgun and followed the sound of crying. While Jill was Witch Hunting, Zoey grabbed her First Aid Kit, and healed up. The crying turned to growling, which then was followed by a loud blast and one loud scream. Zoey opened the door, only to see that Jill had startled, and killed, the Witch. "Killer shot." Zoey complimented, before throwing a punch at Jill. The two brawled around the room, with Zoey grabbing a baseball bat from the floor and swinging for the fences. She caught Jill in the thigh, but Jill responded with a slash from a knife. Zoey screamed out in pain, before a moan escaped her when Jill kicked her in the ribs with all the force she could manage. Zoey coughed, and was soon pinned down by Jill who was attempting to choke her to death. Zoey felt the Witch's claws behind her, digging in to her back. She tensed up in pain, before noticing something to her left. It was desperate, but so was Zoey at this point. She grabbed a shotgun shell from the floor in her hand, and pinched it in her fingers. She then swung at Jill's face, catching her in the eye with the bullet shell. Now Jill was the one screaming in pain as she covered her eye. Zoey was still laid out on her back, but had shifted away from the Witch's claws. She grabbed a magnum from the floor and fired three shots. One in the ear, one in the throat and the third right between the eyes. Jill's corpse fell besides the one of the Witch, and Zoey closed her eyes. She could hear a fuss outside. "Zoey! You're not done yet." Bill exclaimed, helping her back to her feet. After a moment to be healed by Francis, the three advanced on the next safe room where they were safe... for now. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Zoey! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Left 4 Dead vs Resident Evil themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant